


Let It All Go

by dunicha



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform, bottom!Thor, shower scene, steve is the best boyfriend, thor is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunicha/pseuds/dunicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is stressed, Steve helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It All Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine! The author of this fic has deleted her AO3 account for personal reasons, and has given me permission to post this and her other fics here so they would not be lost forever.
> 
> Originally published on 18 Nov 2012
> 
> Original author's notes: Tumblr Prompt-I’d love a Thundershield fic where Thor is the bottom. He can be a power bottom of course, but still… He’d love Steve pounding into him. Maybe this could take place after a major battle and Steve just wants to take care of Thor for once after all he’s given to the team?  
> I hope I did the prompt justice. I have a hard time writing just smut for them, they are just too sweet together I have to have some feels too.

It had been a terrible battle. They had been surrounded by enemies on all sides and Thor had been distracted and taken down. He was their go to guy for beating back hordes, what with being able to bring the thunder so to speak. It was a very close call, ending with Tony having to use the unibeam and being left essentially defenseless.

As soon as they were back in the tower Tony started in. “What the hell were you thinking about out there?” Tony was on his toes and screaming as close to Thor’s face as he could get.

Thor’s eyes were downcast and his face a mixture of regret and sorrow. “I am truly sorry Tony, my head was elsewhere and you all could have been killed because of my wandering thoughts. I am deeply sorry.”

Tony laughed and threw his hands into the air. “Oh well that’s okay then, you were thinking about other things and we nearly died, but no sweat. All’s well that ends well, huh?”

It seemed impossible, but Thor’s face fell even further and that was all Steve could take. “That’s enough Tony.” Steve had stepped between them and forced Tony back a little. “Everyone makes mistakes. Let’s not pretend you haven’t had your fair share.”

Tony crossed his arms and huffed, “Of course; lover boy steps in to rescue his damsel in distress. We could have died out there! What part of that do you not understand? You need to figure out what the problem is here and fix it. There is no time to be distracted.”

Steve turned to discover that during their interaction Thor had left the room. He figured that he had gone to their room and left to find him, with Tony yelling after him to _FIX THIS!_

*****

Steve knocked on the door lightly before entering. Thor stood in front of the window still wearing his battle armor, his forehead resting lightly on the glass. There was a circle of fog forming where his breath was coming out in harsh sobs. He was trying to hold them in, always having to be brave and strong, always having to be strong for them, for everyone.

Steve walked over to the man he had grown to love more deeply than he ever thought possible; the man it killed him to see this way. Wrapping his arms around Thor’s waist, he rested his forehead between the slightly trembling shoulders. “It’s okay Thor. You know Tony; he was scared and that is the only way he knows to express it. It wasn't personal.”

Thor turned in Steve’s grip. “It is not Tony’s anger that is bothering me. He is right. I could have lost one of you today because of my failure; and while I would grieve over the loss of any of them, if it was you Steve……if it was you I don’t know how I would continue living.”

Steve caught Thor’s lowered face in his hands and forced those blue eyes to meet his own. “Hey, hey, hey…I know that, Thor. I know, but can you tell me what is causing the problem here?”

Thor pulled away and sat on the bed. “There is so much on my mind all of the time, so much on my shoulders. When I am here I must provide the protection I have sworn to this realm, and when I am in Asgard I must never show weakness or let anyone know how tired I really am. There is also all of the worrying. When I am here I worry about Asgard and when I am there I worry about Midgard; about you.”

Steve stood in front of Thor and rested his hands on the slumped shoulders. “You are so brave and good, Thor. You are always what everyone else needs you to be, out there-” Steve nodded to the door “-but in here you don’t have to be any of those things. In here you are just the man who, for whatever reason, chooses to love me. You don’t have to be anything but that. Just let it all go.” Thor kissed Steve’s hands in turn and smiled warmly up to him. Steve pulled his hands back. “Stand up and get those clothes off.”

The sharp turn of the conversation was unexpected and it took Thor a few seconds to register what Steve had said. Thor felt relief wash over him; even the simplest decisions being taken from him made him relax and his worry started to recede. He knew that it would be back, but for right now Steve was in control and was going to take care of him. 

Thor stood and started to unbuckle his armor. Once the leather and metal was removed Steve stepped in. “Turn around.” Steve stood behind Thor for a few moments waiting for the anticipation to build before sliding both hands under the grey undershirt, pressing his thumbs into the tight muscles along Thor’s spine as he rubbed upwards, pulling the shirt up with his motions.

Halfway up the taut expanse of Thor’s back he began sliding his hands around the sides and pulling Thor flush to himself, his fingers grazing over ribs until they found the soft hair that graced his love’s abdomen. Steve loved that hair. He ran his fingers through it, tugging slightly and enjoying the sigh that fell from his love’s mouth. “Arm’s up.” He pulled the shirt of and dropped it to the floor.

Bringing his hands back to where he left off, he trailed downward over rippling abs until he felt the elastic waistband that was Thor’s red boxer briefs. He ran the tips of his fingers just under the surface of the fabric until his hands met again at the back. He pushed the boxers down cupping Thor’s perfect cheeks. He kneaded the flesh there hard and relished the hiss that was drawn from surprised lips. Steve knelt as he removed the fabric, moving his hand around to the front to ease it over Thor’s stiffening cock. Thor leaned forward; he placed his hands on the bed so that he could lift his feet for Steve to remove the underwear fully.

Steve was still kneeling and couldn’t resist the sight that was before him. He ran his tongue up one side of Thor’s beautiful ass and squeezed the other. The muscles jumped and twitched beneath him. Thor’s legs gave and he pressed his chest against the bed for support, gripping the sheet in both fists.

Steve continued licking and nipping up Thor’s back until he lay flush against the naked man. He whispered, “Let’s get you in the shower.” He helped Thor stand up and directed him towards the bathroom. “Get everything going and I’ll be in soon.” As Thor walked from the room Steve took off his uniform. He also grabbed the lube from the bedside table and placed it underneath his pillow.

He walked to the bathroom and just stood in the doorway for a moment watching Thor’s silhouette through the frosted glass of the shower door. He was truly beautiful. He would never really be able to pass for human; he exuded other worldliness and royalty, and he gave so much of himself to people that could give him nothing in return. Well, almost nothing. Steve’s cock had grown rigid as he watched Thor in the shower; he looked down to see a bead of pre-cum welling at his slit.

He opened the shower door and stepped inside. He stepped quickly up to Thor’s back before the man had time to turn and wrapped both arms around the warm dripping body. He cupped one massive pec with one hand and wrapped the other around Thor’s massive erection. The god was still hard from before and it made Steve cock pulse with desire as it lay along Thor’s backside, pressing between his cheeks. Steve gave two fast pumps with his fist. “Miss me?”

Thor gasped at the sudden pleasure. “Oh! You can feel that I did.” Steve could practically hear the smile on Thor’s face and it brought his own out in return. He grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash Thor’s back. Thor braced himself against the wall with both hands as Steve worked. He worked his way down the length of Thor’s body and then turned him around to start on the front. He started at the feet this time; delighting in every moan and hiss of pleasure that fell from Thor’s lips. He paid special attention to Thor’s thick cock, soaping it until Thor’s legs were shaking and threatening to give out. He moved up to the chest, washing the soft hair with his fingers while he kissed Thor deeply. Steve felt Thor’s hands on his back and he was pulled in closer. He slid his hands up into the wet locks at the base of Thor’s neck and moaned into the kiss. They continued until they were both panting and shaky. Their kisses never got old; each one was like the first; searching and desperate, like they were teenagers sneaking behind closed doors.

Steve caught his breath. “Why don’t you go ahead and get out, get dried off and wait for me on the bed?” Thor nodded and stepped out of the shower. Steve turned the shower to cold and cooled off while he washed. This was about Thor; he wanted to be able to satisfy his lover, make him feel at ease, and he had almost finished just now just from kissing. Thor had always been able to get him all worked up; almost from the very first time they met. When he had swooped into the Quinjet and knocked Ironman out of his way; his hair flying, muscles flexing, power pouring off of him in waves…..well, let’s just say that Steve had been thankful for the stiff fabric that his suit was made of. These memories weren’t helping his current situation; he shook his head and pulled himself together. Stepping out of the shower he quickly dried and went to the bedroom to find Thor.

He was lying on the bed just like he was told. Thor was on his back, one knee pulled up and his hands behind his head. Steve stopped dead in his tracks. “God Thor! You’re so gorgeous. If it was within my power I would just have you here like this all the time; waiting for me whenever I wanted you.”

Thor smiled and ran his hands down his chest and stomach; he grabbed himself with one hand and dipped the other down to tease his tight hole. “Come and have me then.”

Steve growled and pounced. He pulled Thor’s hands up above his head and Thor wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist. Their cocks rubbed against each other creating a delicious friction. Steve was busy sucking and biting the neck that was so openly presented before him while Thor bucked his hips, wanting more. “Patience….” Steve purred. “I’ll give you what you want; what you need.”

He brought one hand down and circled Thor’s lips with his finger, Thor opened his mouth and took it in eagerly; sucking and licking. Steve enjoyed the sensation for a few more moments before leaning back and pulling his finger loose, dragging it down Thor’s chin. He took Thor’s member in one hand end started to tease his puckered hole. “You’re so tight, Thor. Always so tight..” Steve pressed in and felt Thor clench around his finger. “Hold on a minute.” He reached up for the previously stashed lube and coated his fingers. He pressed his middle finger back in and worked it tantalizingly slowly; in and out.

Thor was bucking and pressing down trying to get more. “Please Steve please, please give me more…another… please.”

Steve grinned, pleased with Thor’s response. “You’re so eager.” He pushed in two more fingers. Thor gasped in surprise and sat up, reaching for Steve. He delivered a crushing kiss to the wanton god, pushing him back down. He continued to work Thor open; scissoring his fingers now and again, stretching him wide. On every other thrust he would hit that sweet spot and make Thor cry out in ecstasy and writhe below him; glistening with sweat. Steve needed to be inside him, _now_. “Turn over.” Thor scrambled to obey trying not to moan at the loss he felt when Steve’s fingers slid out.

After applying another squeeze of lube to himself he positioned himself behind Thor who was now watching over his shoulder. Never breaking eye contact, Steve entered him and they moaned in unison. When Steve was fully seated inside, he grabbed Thor’s ass and began to rock his hips. The pleasure was dizzying. Steve felt he could burst at any moment and he pulled Thor up to rest against his chest. With one arm wrapped around Thor’s torso and his mouth finding Thor’s shoulder, he began to move. Thor began to rise and fall in time and Steve reached around to pump Thor’s red, aching cock. Thor’s eyes were closed and the sensation was a surprise; he came with a shout and threw his head back to lie on Steve’s shoulder. With Thor’s orgasm clenching around him, Steve soon followed, spilling for what seemed like ages. When the shudders had run their course they laid over onto their sides; Steve pulling out of Thor with a wet pop.

Thor pulled Steve’s hand up to his chin and held it in both of his. “Steve that was incredible. Thank you my love.”

Steve laughed into the base of Thor’s neck. “It was my pleasure; believe me. How do you feel?”

Thor yawned. “I am more relaxed right now than I have been in ages.”

Steve smiled, “I would be happy to help you out any time you need it.” Thor let out one of his booming laughs; one Steve hadn't heard in a long time. Steve kissed his back. “I love you.”

Thor turned over to face Steve. “I love you too.”

They fell asleep like that; forehead to forehead. Thor slept peacefully all night; a first since Steve had known him.

*****

The next morning Steve rose early as usual and went to get breakfast started. Tony was in the kitchen, no doubt still awake from the previous night. “Good morning Tony.” 

Steve went to the fridge as Tony turned to lean against the counter “Morning? Oh yeah, I guess it is. Did you get your boyfriend’s problems all sorted out?”

Steve shut the fridge and turned to Tony. “I sure did! I sorted it for him in the shower and on the bed; and I’ll probably sort it out for him again before we eat breakfast.” Steve knew that Tony wouldn’t be expecting anything like that to come from the puritanical Captain America, and it garnered the reaction he had been looking for. Tony’s elbow slid off the counter and he nearly fell, and he stammered something about prototypes and getting back to work and how when he was stressed all Bruce ever did was try to get him to do the backwards laying dog or something like that and he really had to go. Then he had hit his shoulder on the doorframe on the way out and disappeared. Steve thought that the story of this encounter would keep Thor and him in high spirits for the rest of the week.


End file.
